¿Amor o locura?
by Marta1234j
Summary: No puedes dejar de pensar en ella, siempre estás pediente de lo que hace. Día y noche te lo pasas observándola, incluso cuando no está contigo sigues haciéndolo. No te la puedes quitar de la cabeza, ¡tu vida girar entorno a ella! Y ahora, si eres tan valiente, atrévete a decirme que eso no es amor. Aunque lo tuyo casi roza la locura. - Fem!Padlock del Fandom Don't hug me I'm scared


**_Disclaimer:_** _nada de esto me pertenece. Don't hug me i'm scared es de sus respectivos autores de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme. Esta historia esta hecha solo por diversión, no gano nada con ello. Solo empeorar mi locura. Shippeo a un reloj y a una libreta, coño. _

_Hay que volver a nacer, perderse otra vez, volver a creer, empezar otra vez - _Son pensamientos

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Lunes**

_Ahora entiendo de lo que los otros hablaban. _  
_ Ahora comprendo por lo que los otros sufrían._  
_ ¿Será ésto amor o locura?_  
_ Ahora yo también estoy confundida._

Suspiró cansada al ver aquel desorden. Folios pintarrajeados, paredes llenas de garabatos, lapices de colores esparcidos por todo el suelo de la cocina y otra larga lista de cosas se podían encontrar en aquella habitación. ''Creatividad'' lo había llamado ella, ''No tengo ganas de recoger'' es lo que había querido decir. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

La morena intento pasar con cuidado de no tocar ninguna de sus ''obras de arte''. Nunca comprendería por qué Paige tenía ese hobbie. ¿No podía gustarle otra cosa, como leer? ¿O ver la televisión? ¿Dormir? ¿Cocinar? Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, desecho la idea. Si a la libreta se le ocurría de cocinar, la casa terminara ardiendo. Otra vez.

Sus pensamientos desaparecieron al notar algo doloroso en su pie. ''¡Agh!'' Soltó una maldición y agacho la mirada para ver la causa de su molestia. _Un cuchillo._

Vale. Entendía que estaba en una cocina, había cuchillos; pero no en el puto suelo. _Creo que voy a matarla._ Se quito el zapato deseando no haberse hecho una herida. Gruñó al ver la sangre manchar el interior de sus tacones nuevos. _Divino._

Tiro el zapato por la ventana que, gracias a Dios, estaba abierta. No querría encima tener un cristal roto. Con toda la mala leche del mundo, empezó a coger todas las porquerías de Paige y a echarlas por la ventana. Todo a fuera, ¡todo, todo! ¡Y si no que hubiera recogido! Conforme la cocina se iba vaciando, sentía un dolor en el estomago de arrepentimiento. _No debería tirarlo, tiene pinta de que le halla costado mucho hacerlo... _Paro y miro el objeto que tenía a punto de mandar fuera de la casa. Un palo rosa con purpurina que hacía daño a la vista. Observo su mano llena de purpurina y de otras cosas que no quería saber que eran. Arrojo la obra de su ''amiga'' lejos de su vista.

Una vez hubo terminado, dejo sus guantes al lado del fregadero y se sentó en la mesa a reflexionar.

_La mato._ Pensaba mientras luchaba contra el impulso de ir a partirle la cara a la loca esa. _Juro que la mato._

Miro su pie al aire, la herida comenzaba a cicatrizar; no dolía pero le molestaba pensar que se había quedado sin tacones nuevos por culpa de una psicópata homicida que odia el verde. Y que es muy creativa. Quizás demasiado.

Volvió a preguntarse la dichosa preguntita: _¿Cómo había llegado a esto? _

A ver, repasemos. _Realmente, ella lleva más en esta casa, en todo caso yo tendría que irme._ Cerro los ojos al recordar que no podía irse, que no tenía a donde ir. Esa no era una idea factible. Se mordió las uñas porque sabía cual era su única opción,_ ser amigas. _Bueno, quien dice ''ser amigas''... ''No matarla'' o ''ser agradable''. _¿Soportarla?_ Si, eso valdría.

Su única opción era soportarla.

.

.

.

Se replanteó la idea de irse y no volver nunca.

A lo mejor sonaba exagerada, ¡pero vosotros no la tenéis que soportar! Que sí arte, que si mi pelo es creativo, que si no se que no es creativo, creativo, creativo, _¡oh dios, que poco creativa eres Toñi! _Con su voz irritante y aguada.

Oh, y eso era otra cosa. _Toñi. _Como odiaba su nombre y es que ni siquiera se llamaba así. Aceptaba que la llamara Clock o Reloj (aunque prefería que directamente no la llamara) pero no de otra manera. Lo que le costó que dejara de decirla Antonia porque eso si que no lo aguantaba. Esa niña era un castigo divino por ser tan...¡Bueno, nadie se merecía tener que vivir con ella!

Era normal sentirse tan desgraciada. Una dama tan educada y correcta como ella no podía estar relacionada de ninguna manera con una cría psicópata. Ella era dulce, agradable, inteligente y preciosa como toda señorita, y no una infantil, chillona e impulsiva como la otra. Clock era típica chica que en una cita iría a buscarte a tu casa. Notepad te la quemaría hasta los cimientos.

Noche y día. Agua y aceite. Reloj y bloc de notas. ¡Que no señores, que no era posible la convivencia!

El sonido de algo rompiéndose la saco de sus divagaciones. Observo su manicura francesa, o lo que quedaba de ella ya que estaban casi todas mordidas o rotas. Un grito creció en su garganta y lo dejo escapar al no poder contener toda aquella ira. Retumbó por toda la casa, se llevo la mano a la boca en un intento de acallarlo aún sabiendo que no serviría para nada.

Dejo caer su cara sobre la mesa y gruño bajito. De los nervios es como la ponía. Ella que destacaba por ser muy lista y calculadora, por tener todo pensando al milímetro, nada se le pasaba y eso hacía que siempre triunfara. Hasta que la conoció y se fue a la mierda. Incapaz de concentrarse en nada, constantemente pensando en la pequeña y tirándose de los pelos cada vez que hacia una cosa molesta, vamos siempre. No podía dejar de vigilarla cada movimiento, cada respiración, cada todo. _No puedes dejar de pensar en ella desde que te levantas hasta que te acuestas. Todo el día pendiente de lo que hace. Si está contigo, observas todo lo que hace sin que se te pase lo más mínimo, y si no está, te desvives pensando en que estará haciendo. Tu vida gira en torno a ella. _Su subconsciente le repetía todo lo que ya sabía pero intentaba mostrarle algo. _¡Vamos! ¿Aún no lo ves? Estas enamorada de ella, tonta._

Recapacito toda aquella información, trago aire, levanto la cabeza y miro a un punto fijo.

_Mierda._

Un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas y se llevo las manos a sus mofletes. _¡E-Eso es mentira!¿¡C-Cómo la iba a querer!? ¡A ver! ¡Mente fría, Toñi! Espera...¡Que no soy Toñi! _

Pego un pisotón en el suelo con su pie malo (para variar) y grito todavía más fuerte que antes. Se estaba haciendo un lió, ¡maldito subconsciente que me juega malas pasadas! Entre el dolor de pies, las uñas que parecía una loca, que le faltaba un tacón, la purpurina que llevaba encima y lo roja que estaba, cualquiera que la viera llamaría a la policía.

A menos que fuera otra loca.

A menos que fuera Paige.

Un momento.

_¿¡Cuando ha llegado!?_

El reloj se quedo mirando flipando al ver al motivo de sus problemas en la puerta de la sala con una sonrisita de oreja a oreja. Tenía su típico vestido lleno de purpurina (_nota mental: esconder la purpurina)_, pintura de colores vivos y pegatinas, muchas pegatinas de corazoncitos y arcoiris. Llegaba a resultar perturbadora, y mira que no hablamos del pelo que estaba lleno de lapices de colores entre otros objetos. Loca, como siempre. Hubiese seguido describiéndola pero la chica decidió hablar con su ''agradable'' voz:

- Bonitas uñas.

Entrecerró los ojos al escucharla. No sabía si se estaba riendo de ella o si de verdad le gustaban. Prefería no saberlo.

- Ooooh~ – Parecía triste. Empezó a correr por toda la cocina buscando algo-, ¿y mis cosas? ¿Las has visto? Las deje por aquí antes de salir...

Era como una niña pequeña. Se balanceaba sobre sus talones mientras silbaba. Con sus grandes ojos miraba esperando una respuesta. La morena se levanto de la silla y señalo a la ventana sin mediar palabra. No encontraba la forma de armar frases así que prefirió callar.

- ¿Um? - Miro hacia donde señalaba. Soltó un ''Aaah'' y Clock sonrió al ver que no iba a ponerse a berrear como solía hacer- ¡Hace muy buen día! Por eso salí a ser creativa al jardín~ ¡Es mejor que todos vean mi creatividad! ¿No crees?

_La mato_.

- ¡Estúpida, lo que digo es que las tire por la ventana! - Chillo incapaz de relajarte para hablar.

Calló rápidamente al ver la expresión de la pequeña. Lucía ofendida y triste. Entendió que se había pasado al llamarla estúpida, ¿por qué se alteraba tanto?

Pagie fue poco a poco hacía la ventana y se asomo como pudo ya que casi no llegaba a ver. Se quedo un rato así y Toñi pensó doscientas mil formas de disculparse. Volvió a mirar a la mayor y sonrió de la única manera que ella sabe.

- ¡Ese tacón es muy creativo!

Antes de que pudiese comprender lo que acababa de decir, Notepad salió por la venta y volvió a entrar ahora con una cosa en las manos.

- O-Oye... - Miro aquella horrorosidad. Su bonito zapato nuevo lleno de millones de colorines, potingues y cosas varias. Tanto tiempo ahorrando para que ahora fuera _eso_. Iba a matar a alguien. Y solo eran las doce de la mañana- Eso es mio.

- ¡Wow! - Levanto las manos victoriosa y empezó a aplaudir- ¡Veo que por fin eres creativa! ¡Entonces tengo que enseñarte todo lo que he hecho! ¡T-Te va a encantar, vas a...!

- ¡No!- Interrumpió, estaba harta de todo- Gracias, pero creo que voy a ducharme. Estoy bastante-

- ¡Creativa!

- Sucia, más bien. Luego juego contigo o lo que se supone que estés haciendo – Camino hacía la puerta y la otra inflo los mofletes enfadada. Al llegar a la salida se giro y continuo- Y por favor, no más creatividad. Haz cualquier otra cosa.

Escucho un ''Valeeee'' cansado y fue a buscar algo de ropa. Mientras la elegía, su cabeza no para de recordarle el incidente de antes. ¿Cómo que quererla? Le costaba aguantarla y ahora saltaba con que la amaba, se lo creería encima. Revolvió todas las prendas otra vez, realmente la ducha era una excusa para no tener que enfrentarse a ella y a la realidad. No iba a aceptarlo. Paige la adoraba y eso se veía a un kilómetro pero ella era diferente. No se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos y ahora no iba a ser diferente. Mente fría, corazón frío. Siempre había sido así, seguiría así. Aunque tuviese que ver todos los días a aquella chica y reprimir el impulso de hacer algo indecente, tenía que controlarse. Nunca lo había pensado, no debía empezar a hacerlo ahora de repente. La libreta era muy inocente, mejor dejarla con su creatividad, con sus locuras, con sus vestidos de colores que le quedan de muerte, con su melena incontrolable, con sus preciosos ojos curiosos, con sus labios carnosos, con sus...

- ¡A cocinar! - Su fantasía sexual grito alegremente a la vez que se escuchaba un gran estruendo proveniente de la cocina.

Al parecer hoy la casa terminaría ardiendo. Otra vez.

* * *

_**Notas:**__ escribir esto escuchando ''Ay haiti'' es raro de cojones._

_Heyyyyyyy bitches~_

_¿Se me echaba de menos escribiendo? Sep xD Bueno, esto es nuevo para mí ¿vale? Yo tengo mis historias de Hetalia (que creo que jamás continuare) y empezar así una a lo loco pues bueno, ¡pero era necesario! ¡Ni un maldito fanfic de DHMIS en español! Y yo dije ''Que si ¿no?''. Y aquí estamos y alla vamos, pa' lante como los de alicante, pa' alante comandante (?) _

_Bue, amo el Padlock pero no tenía ganas de hacer Padlcok hetero asi que Fem!Padlock pa' ustedes (creo que soy la única del fandom junto con Danna pero bueno 2 son multitud xD)_

_Pues, esto era supongo. Si tengo UN reviú, porque no somos casi nadie en el fandom español, pues lo continuo y sino, pos tambien, yo hago lo que quiera vamo a ver XD_

_¡Hasta el proximo (si hay)!_

_Cada vez que dejas un reviú, ¡AY HAITÍ, HAY AMOR, HAY EN TI, Y EN VOZ, AY HAITÍ!_


End file.
